


Mischief Managed

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dominant Lily, F/M, Pegging, Set prior to James/Lily happening, Sexual Coercion, Shameless Smut, They're both 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lily catches Sirius out after curfew during her prefect rounds, she makes him an offer he can’t refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief Managed

**Author's Note:**

> Full prompt is [here](http://hp-het-taboo.livejournal.com/17705.html?thread=154921#t154921).

Lily can’t believe her luck. This isn’t her normal patrol route, but she decided to go a different way tonight, and now she’s caught Sirius Black not only out after curfew but also nicking ingredients from Professor Slughorn’s potions’ cabinet. It’s better than Christmas. She stays hidden in the shadows watching him put several items in the pocket of his robe, waiting until he actually closes the cabinet and steps away before she makes her move.

“Do you have permission to take those ingredients, Black?” she asks coolly, merely arching a brow when he stumbles and turns to face her.

“Bloody hell, Evans! What are you doing skulking about in the shadows?” It’s obvious that he’s trying to think of a way to handle the situation, and Lily thinks it’s adorable that he honestly believes he’s any match for her when it comes to intelligence and wit. He and his little group of friends have driven her crazy for years, bullying other students, treating Severus terribly, and harassing her ever since Potter decided she’s ‘the one’ for him. Perhaps the fates have smiled on her, and this is her opportunity for payback for their behavior. Black is often an instigator, after all, and she has few qualms about taking her frustration with all of them them out on him.

“I’m doing my patrol, Black. You’re out after curfew and you’re stealing from a professor. How many detentions do you suppose that’s worth?” Lily casually moves her fingers over the prefect badge displayed proudly on the lapel of her robe. “It would be so disappointing if you miss the match against Slytherin because you’re serving detention.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Black huffs and crosses his arms across his chest. “I haven’t taken anything. Maybe you need your eyes checked, Evans.”

“My eyesight is perfect, but I’m willing to go wake Professor Slughorn to check the pockets of your robe if you wish to deny what I saw,” she tells him sweetly. She is enjoying having the upper hand right now. He’s always so charming and smooth that he can get away with anything, even flirting with ProfessorMcgonagall to get her to twitter like a schoolgirl and look the other way when he’s caught being a bully.

He scowls at her. “What do you want then?” He steps closer to her and flashes that smile that has so many girls wetting their knickers. Lily’s knickers are unaffected. He might be handsome in a rakish sort of way, but she just thinks he’s an arrogant seventeen year-old with too much confidence. She isn’t impressed with the smiling and flirting at all. He leans in and thinks he’s charming when he winks. “You want a kiss then?”

“I want you to realize there are consequences to your actions,” she tells him. “You prance around Hogwarts like you own the place, and I’m sure it’s partially due to your upbringing, but the rest is just because you’re a conceited arse who thinks the world owes him. You and your friends distract people from their studies with your silly pranks, and you’re nothing more than a bunch of childish bullies who won’t be able to handle the real world when you aren’t protected by the walls of this castle.”

“You little bitch,” he sneers, reaching out as if he’s going to hit her. She doesn’t even flinch, which seems to surprise him. “You know nothing about me or my friends.”

Lily snorts. “I know enough. Poor little wealthy Pureblood whose family is a bunch of crazed blood purity obsessed arseholes that rebels by running away to his best friend’s wealthy family and acting out for attention of any sort because even bad attention means someone is noticing him.” She smiles when he curls his fingers into his fist and glares at her. “Were you not hugged enough as a boy, Black? Is that why you follow around Potter like his puppy dog?”

“Fuck you.” He moves even closer, but Lily stands her ground. She’s been through so much since finding herself a part of this world that there’s nothing he can do that others haven’t since she was eleven. His chest presses against hers, and he growls at her. “You and your superiority might get James twisted up, but it doesn’t do anything for me. You’re nothing more than a frigid bitch who wants to ruin everyone’s fun.”

“I’m devastated that _the_ Sirius Black doesn’t want in my knickers.” Lily tilts her head back so she can look into his eyes. The fact that she’s actually more aroused fighting with him than she has been when she fantasizes at night is something she’ll have to consider examining some time. For now, she feels powerful, like she can do anything she wants, and she decides to push him to see how far he’ll go. “How many detentions do you think you’ve earned tonight, Black?”

“You can’t give me detention, Evans. If I miss the game, we’ll lose. You know James needs me there.” He grits his teeth and stares at her. “What do you want in exchange? I know you’ve got something in mind or you’d have already reported me and been done with it. So what’s the price for your silence?”

Lily slowly smiles. “You put the ingredients back in the cabinet because I’ll not be an accomplice to theft. That takes care of that issue. As for violating curfew and behaving badly, I think that deserves a special lesson to remind you that there are consequences to your actions. If you’ve learned something by the time we’re done, then I’ll consider letting you go with a warning and no detention. Agreed?”

Black scowls but grudgingly removes various potion ingredients from his pockets and replaces them in the storage cabinet. “What’s this lesson?” he finally asks, turning to face her. “A lecture on good behavior? You gonna make me write you an essay, Princess?”

A lecture or an essay is the furthest thing from what’s on Lily’s mind. Now that she’s in a position to force him to do something, she’s letting her imagination run wild. “I’m not telling you what’s expected,” she decides. “You have to make a choice, Black. You can either follow me and do what I say or I give you detentions and you miss the match against Slytherin. I might even have to remove points from the house, which would be a shame considering we’re leading right now.”

“I hate you,” he snarls. He runs his fingers through his long dark hair and tugs on it as he glares at her. Lily feels a tremor of arousal at having power over someone so passionate and strong. It startles her, how sexual this has become for her, but she trusts her gut enough to follow it out and see what happens. “Fine. I’ll do it because I’m not about to let those sniveling Slytherins beat us. Some Gryffindor you are, Evans. Letting your petty games risk our house ranking? I’m ashamed of you.”

“It’s fortunate, then, that your opinion of me doesn’t matter. Now, follow me, Black.” Lily walks past him, leading him through the corridor further into the dungeons. There are benefits to reading Hogwarts: A History because she knows the castle like the back of her hand. There’s an abandoned classroom down here that hasn’t been used since 1943 that’ll make the perfect setting for what she has planned for Black tonight. She’s curious how far he’ll let her push him before he flinches and refuses to continue.

“Where the hell are you taking me, Evans?” Black is muttering behind her about dust and spiders.

Lily doesn’t bother answering because they’re almost there. Using her wand for light, she locates the correct door. “We’re here. Last chance, Black. If you’ve changed your mind, I’ll not think poorly of you,” she taunts him, watching as he swells up and flushes.

“I haven’t changed anything, princess. I can handle any lesson you teach me.” He still seems so confident, and she knows that he’s underestimating her. He probably does think she plans on giving him a lecture since her reputation isn’t likely to indicate that he should be anxious about what type of punishment she might think up.

“We’ll see about that,” she says, pushing the door open and motioning him inside. After he enters the room, she follows him and swings the door shut behind them. Lily murmurs a locking charm to ensure that he won’t be able to leave until she’s ready then uses the light from her wand to look around.

“It’s fucking dark in here.” Black is a dark shadow nearby, and Lily knows she needs more light because she wants to see his face while she’s teaching him a lesson. She uses a few wadded up pieces of parchment to provide light for them, catching them on fire and using a charm to keep the fire from going out. Black huffs. “That’s better.”

Lily looks around for other items that might be useful tonight, gathering a few things together before facing him. “You like to run your mouth, Black,” she tells him. “There are times when it’s appropriate to talk, but there are also times when it’s best to keep your mouth shut. Since you seem unable to identify the difference, I’m going to help you find alternative uses for your mouth.”

Black looks at her with a confused look on his face. “What are you nattering on about, Evans? Alternative uses?”

“I want you on your knees, puppy.” She watches him twitch when she calls him that name, and she wonders if there’s some kind of prior word association. It’s interesting, but not something she’s going to analyze tonight. Black follows Potter around like a puppy wanting attention, so it seems to be the ideal term to use tonight to goad him even more. When he hesitates, she moves her fingers over her prefect badge. “I did give you one last chance to refuse.”

He stares at the badge for a moment, and she watches his Adam’s apple quiver before he kneels on the dusty floor. “Fine. I’m on my knees. What now, princess?”

It’s amusing to her that he still hasn’t put the pieces together. Lily wonders how Remus can possibly be friends with such thick boys, considering how clever he is, but maybe he enjoys being the brains and letting the others behave childishly with their foolish nonsense and pranks. She tosses her hair over her shoulder and leans back against the old wooden desk at the front of the classroom. “Crawl to me, puppy. It’s time for you to find alternate uses for your mouth.”

For a moment, she thinks he’s going to protest. It’s disappointing to think he’s such a weak opponent, so she’s relieved when he glares at her but crawls towards her. “What evil are you plotting, Evans?”

“It’s for your own good, Black. Actions have consequences, and you need to learn that now before you’re out of school and the lesson is irrevocable.” Lily smiles sweetly. “As your prefect, it’s my duty to help guide you into making smart choices. Causing mischief might be cute when you’re a child, but it isn’t amusing once you’re a teenager.”

“Right. Because getting me to crawl on this dirty floor is really teaching me something,” he says sarcastically. “When’s the lecture coming? I know you’re probably wetting yourself with excitement at forcing me to listen to one of your uptight priss monologues.”

“You really disappoint me, Black. I thought you were clever, but you’re really not,” she murmurs. “I think Potter is even smart enough to have figured this out by now.” Lily pulls herself up onto the desk and spreads her legs. “I’m starting to think the witches who brag about shagging you are just liars. Are you a virgin, puppy?”

“What?” He sneers again, but she notices a dull red flush covering his cheeks. “That’s not any of your business. Can you get to the lecture so we can end this?”

“If you’re a virgin, I need to know.” Her voice is sharp because that could change her plans. She might be getting off on having power over him, but even she’s not cruel enough to take something away from him that’s supposed to be given to someone special. While she disagrees with the general perception that virginity has any real value, it’s different for others.

“I’m not,” he growls at her, but she’s not entirely sure if he’s telling the truth or not. “I’ve had sex before. Do you want the details? Is that what this is? You’re gagging for a fuck so badly that you want to hear about my sex life?”

Lily decides that she’ll accept his word on it because she’s overheard several witches gossiping about shagging him since sixth year started, but she isn’t entirely sure that she believes him. For a playboy who is so good at sex, he seems pretty oblivious to what she’s got in mind, and it’s not as if she’s being overly subtle right now with him on his knees. However, it’s apparent that he doesn’t understand her intentions. “I have no interest in hearing about anything, Black,” she tells him. “For however long I deem appropriate tonight, you’re my puppy, and you’re going to do what I tell you. If you don’t, I’m reporting you for every offense I can think of, and you’ll be in detention so often that you’ll forget what Potter and the others even look like. Do you understand now?”

“Stop calling me a bloody puppy,” he mutters, frowning at her as he stops crawling and rests his arse against his heels. “I already agreed to your lesson, Evans. You don’t have to keep threatening me.” He studies her a moment before his eyes widen slightly. “Wait. You’re talking about sex, aren’t you? Is that how you get your off, forcing a bloke to fuck you?”

“Yes, I’m talking about sex,” she says, rolling her eyes. “You’re a perfect example of that cliché, aren’t you, puppy? Pretty but dumb. And who said you’d be fucking me?” She smirks at his confused expression but doesn’t explain. He’ll find out soon enough. Now that they’re both on the same page, she unfastens her robe and shrugs it off her shoulders. “Now, where were we? Oh, that’s right. An alternate use for your mouth, puppy. I want you to crawl over here and lick me until I come. Understood?”

Lily tugs her skirt up and flashes him her knickers. He stares between her legs and licks his lips before he stubbornly tilts his chin up and sneers at her. “Always knew you were nothing but a cheap whore, princess. I told James that you were just like the others, nothing special about you at all. Just another desperate Mu---“

“I’d stop there, puppy,” she warns, aiming her wand at him before he can finish the slur. She’s been called a Mudblood by enough blood purists to know what he’s going to say, and it certainly isn’t likely to hurt to hear him say it, not compared to hearing it from Severus, but she isn’t about to test her ability to not let emotions cloud her actions when she’s already riding a bit of a power trip. “Now, are you finished with your tanty or must I listen to more before you do what I tell you?”

Black ducks his head, and she can see his fingers curling into his palms before he slowly crawls to the desk. She raises her hips slightly and pulls her knickers off, not surprised to find them damp already. Reaching over, she drags the crotch over his mouth. When he starts to protest, she arches a brow, and he clenches his jaw instead.

“Lick them.” Lily watches him open his mouth and hesitantly put his tongue out to drag across the damp cotton fabric. “Do you like the taste, puppy? Is it getting you hard?” She doesn’t care about his answer, she’s just curious how much he’ll tolerate before he’s pushed too far. “Should I make you strip and put those on instead? I bet you’d enjoy wearing my knickers. I could make you do that, couldn’t I? I could make you do anything because you’re my puppy, so eager to please, needing to make me happy so you don’t get detention.”

“Stop talking,” he mutters, the words muffled by the cotton in his mouth. She notices that his ears are red, and she isn’t entirely sure that it’s just embarrassment at being treated the way she’s seen him treat some of the girls in their year. It’s always infuriated her to watch him act as if his female classmates’ entire purpose is to be scenery for him to admire and make suggestive remarks about. Now, the tables are turned, and she’s enjoying it.

“Puppies don’t give orders,” she chides him, moving her fingers into his hair to pet him in a deliberate manner. “Such a pretty boy, aren’t you? That face and smile have given you so many things that you’ve never actually earned. You’ve never had to work hard for anything, have you? That changes tonight. You’re going to learn your lesson, and I’m going to be the one who teaches you, puppy.”

Lily scoots closer to the edge of the desk and spreads her legs wider, surprised by how wet she is when she drags her middle finger across her labia and slides her fingertip inside just slightly. She pulls the knickers away from his mouth and traces her wet finger over his lips, watching his nostrils flare as he stares between her parted legs. She doesn’t let him lick her yet. Instead, she teases him, stroking herself while he watches and then painting his lips with her pre-come. When he opens his mouth and snakes his tongue out to lap at her fingers, she smirks.

“Make me come with your tongue. You haven’t earned the right to penetrate me with anything, so you’d better not slide your tongue inside or use your fingers.” Lily reaches a hand behind her to grip the desk for support as he moves between her legs. The feel of his tongue licking her from arse to clit is better than she’s thought it would be. She lost her virginity to a Muggle boy during summer break so she could see what the fuss was all about, and it hadn’t been particularly impressive. Thomas had never done this to her, though, or she might have been forced to revise her opinion.

What Black lacks in technique, he makes up for in enthusiasm. He’s licking all over her cunt and even her arse, lapping at her juices and rubbing his nose against her pubic hair as he angles his head to get better access to her. When she feels his tongue breach her, she pulls his hair hard, and he quickly removes it. While it did feel quite good, she’s not letting him do what he wants. This is about him doing what she tells him. Lily shifts her positon so he can lick her arse because she likes knowing that she’s got Sirius Black on his knees lapping at her arse with eager swipes of his tongue.

“Focus on my clit,” she demands, tangling her free hand in his hair and rolling her hips so that she can rub against his face. She wants to remind him who’s in control and to let him know she’s using him for her own pleasure. Lily bites her lip as she moves her cunt over his face, rubbing her clit against his nose for extra friction. “Stick out your tongue and stop moving. I’m going to fuck your face, puppy. Put your hands on my legs. You’d better not be touching yourself.”

He groans but obeys, his long fingers wrapping around her calves as he spreads her even wider. Lily grips his head and rolls her hips, fucking herself on his tongue and face, focused on coming so she can move on to the next step. It would be so easy to reach down and rub her clut, but she knows that’s too easy. Besides, she wants to come on his face because she’s using him, not because she’s touching herself. Staring down at him, their eyes meet, and Lily lets out a soft breath at the look in his eyes. He hates this, but not because she’s offered him a trade and somewhat forced him into agreeing, but because he’s getting off on it. She doesn’t have to look beyond his eyes to know he’s hard, to know he’s probably got pre-come coating the head of his cock, to know he’s ashamed that he finds this arousing.

That gets her off even more than the friction from his nose.

Lily feels her orgasm hit slowly, moving through her body as she begins to tremble, her breaths becoming quick gasps of air as she comes. For a moment, she envies men with their pricks that spurt out and own someone, but she wipes her cunt on his face and makes sure he knows he’s been marked. “You’re mine now, puppy,” she whispers once she’s breathing normally again. “I own you, don’t I?”

“Fuck you, bitch,” he growls, but there’s no edge to it this time. He’s merely saying the words, but his eyes are lowered, staring at her cunt as if it somehow holds the secrets to the universe. Lily finds it interesting that they’re the same age, yet she feels so much more mature than him. Women mature faster than men, she knows, but she feels like a real woman, not a schoolgirl, and she loves that feeling of power and confidence that’s buzzing through her skin.

“Stand up and strip.” She slides off the desk, straightening her skirt but leaving her robe there. “Go slow and show me your body, puppy. You’re always prancing around like a peacock, so show me that you deserve my attention.”

“I’m not the one who wants you,” he reminds her, even as he stands to obey her. “If I tell James about this, though, he won’t want you anymore. He’ll finally get over that damn obsession.”

“If you tell him, you have to tell him _everything_ that happens tonight, puppy.” Lily isn’t concerned about that happening since he’s all bark and no bite. Besides, she doubts anyone would believe him anyway.

It does make her wonder if Potter shares his interests in being told what to do, and she realizes she might have to reconsider her constant refusals of his invitations to Hogsmeade if she could eventually have two puppies to cater to her needs. She smiles as she watches him undress, noticing the way he’s taking his time and trying to show off his muscles as if she’s impressed with them. He’s fit, there’s no doubt about that, and she knows she’d find him attractive if she didn’t know about his horrid personality and bullying tactics. When he flexes his arms, she bites her lip to keep from laughing, focusing instead on the bare skin he’s revealing, and the hair that covers his lower abdomen. He’s only seventeen, so it’s not as if he’s got muscles that are defined and large enough to be preening about, but she likes the softness she sees around his pectorals and the shape of his hipbones.

“Take off your pants, too. I want to see your cock, puppy.” Lily sees him look at her in surprise when she uses a common vulgarity to refer to his prick. She likes that word, just like she enjoys the way cunt sounds, and she doesn’t look away as he nervously moves his fingers over the waistband of his pants. “If you’re too scared to be naked, you’re welcome to put on my knickers. I think I’d enjoy seeing you in them.”

“I’m not scared.” Black frowns at her but he shoves his pants down, leaving no doubts to how aroused he is by what’s happening between them. Lily’s never read about anatomy before, so she isn’t sure if he’s still growing or not, but she thinks he must not be fully grown yet. His cock is a nice size, just a smidge bigger than the Muggle boy she fucked during the summer, but it isn’t justification for prancing about constantly. It also makes her think the girls she heard gossiping were possibly lying because he doesn’t support their stories at all. Of course, she knew they’d been exaggerating about his size because no woman who wasn’t a virgin would actually think normal boys had huge cocks like that. Black stands there with his arms by his sides, his erect cock sticking out from dark curls, the head wet like she predicted.

“You have a nice body, puppy,” she compliments. “I’d still like to see you wearing my knickers, but that can wait. Right now, you need to lean over the desk for me. I want to see your arse in the air. It’s time for the next part of your lesson.”

Lily waits for him to protest, but he doesn’t even attempt to this time. He just walks over to the desk and leans over. She watches him shift positions until he’s resting his arms on the desk, his firm little bum sticking out for her to admire. She walks over and touches his left arse cheek, feeling the warm skin beneath her fingertips. He gasps at her touch, which makes her smile. Moving closer to him, she strokes both of his arse cheeks, soft and gentle, listening to him and watching him, waiting for the right moment. The she raises her hand and slaps the left one hard. “Fuck!” He looks over his shoulder at her.

“I bet no one has ever given you a spanking, have they, puppy?” Lily isn’t sure if physical punishment is practiced in the magical world, but she doubts it is considering all the alternative magical means that could be used for unruly children. “That’s why you’re such an arrogant child who is used to getting his way. You need someone to take their hand to your arse to remind you why humility is an important trait to practice sometimes.”

While he’s bent over, she starts spanking him more earnestly. The sting on her palm and the sight of his pinking skin makes her nipples tighten and rub against her bra. He groans as she spanks him, and she can see him rolling his hips against the desk. She reaches for his hips and pulls him up so that he can’t rub his cock against the wood for friction. Reaching for one of the broken quills she picked up earlier, she gets picks up her wand and transforms the quill into a leather strap. It’s probably not the best choice to use for a spanking, but she likes the way the rough texture of leather feels against her fingers, and she knows she’s going to like the way it stripes his arse.

“You aren’t allowed to come without permission, puppy. You can’t do anything to give yourself pleasure without asking my permission. You must be punished now.” Lily smiles as she swings her arm and watches the leather hit his arse. His head snaps up and he gasps, the change in position making his arse stick out even more. She moves her fingers into his hair and strokes his scalp as she keeps swinging the strap, varying the strength she uses from hard enough to leave a mark to barely brushing leather across his cheeks. He’s murmuring quietly, too low for her to hear, and she knows he’s enjoying it because his cock is leaving wet marks on the top of the desk whenever a particularly hard swat makes him sway forward.

Lily isn’t sure how long she spanks him. They’re both enjoying it, and she probably does it for longer than she should, but she loves the way his arse looks when it’s covered in red and pink stripes from the strap. Finally, she puts the strap down and pets him before she kneels down and kisses one of his arse cheeks. His skin is even warmer than usual beneath her lips, and she hears him making soft noises as she licks his cheeks. When she spreads his cheeks, he tenses, his arse tightening beneath her fingers. She purses her lips and blows on his hole, watching it constrict and flutter, leaning forward to press the tip of her tongue against it.

“What are you doing, Evans?” he asks, voice low and hoarse as he sways forward.

“Lesson three, puppy.” She conjures a flask of lubricant and transforms another broken quill into the toy she saw in one of the magazines her father thought he had hidden so well in his wardrobe. “You think you can go around fucking with anyone you want, bullying the people who aren’t as strong or popular as you, but you should be careful because you never know when one of them might fuck you back. Now, do I need to use magic to keep you in place or are you going to be a good puppy and present yourself to me?”

Black whines when she licks at his hole with teasing little swipes of her tongue, and she waits, aroused beyond belief but expecting this to be the thing that he refuses to do. He clears his throat, spreading his legs a little more, and his voice is lower than a whisper when he says, “No magic. I’ll be good.”

Oh God. Lily can’t believe he’s going to actually let her fuck him. _This_ is real power, having Sirius Black bent over a desk waiting to be fucked by her fake cock. Lily stands up and leans over to kiss his shoulder. “Such a good puppy,” she coos, petting his hair before she straightens. She’s still dressed, but she doesn’t take off her clothes. He hasn’t earned the privilege of seeing her naked yet, after all. Instead, she just raises her skirt and slides one end of the toy inside her wet cunt. It feels amazing to have the thick toy stretching her, and she slides it in and out of herself a few times before she walks around to the other side of the desk. “I want you to suck my cock and get it nice and wet so I can fuck you, puppy.”

Sirius looks up at her, his eyes glazed and his face flushed as he opens his mouth and lets her push the cock inside. His full lips look good stretched around the toy, and she bucks her hips forward as she wonders if he’s done this before. Even if he hasn’t, it arouses her to consider that maybe that’s why Potter keeps him around. Lily fucks his face with the toy, wishing she could feel his tongue curling around the girth or the way his throat must feel when she forces it deep enough to make him gag and cause him to blink away tears. She pets his hair as she uses the toy on his face, finally pulling it out when she knows she needs to progress before she comes from the way the toy is sliding in and out of her cunt while she fucks his face.

Lily walks around the desk again and pours the flask over his hole, using her fingers to prepare him for the toy. She doesn’t want to hurt him; she just wants to fuck him. Once his hole is ready, she uses the remaining bit of lubricant on her toy before pressing it against him. “Relax or this might hurt,” she warns him, slowly pushing forward until the toy breaches him. She moves her hips back and forth, gradually working the toy inside him. He’s making the most arousing noises, and she can’t help but squeeze her breast through her shirt as she listens to him. When she’s finally buried the cock inside his arse, she just stays that way for a moment. “Do you like how my cock feels in your arse, puppy?”

“Yes,” he whispers, shifting so that he’s pushing back against her. “So fucking full, Evans.”

“Maybe one day you’ll earn the right to do this to me, to fuck my arse as a reward,” she murmurs, tracing his spine with her hand as she starts to move. Each thrust forward inside him sends the cock deeper into her, and it’s unlike anything she’s felt before. It’s so much better being in control and having this power over him than it was letting Thomas rut against her for a few minutes before coming. She touches the marks from the strap on his arse, listening to him hiss when she scratches her fingers over some of the worst marks.

“Please, can I come?” he asks, whimpering as she fucks him harder, focusing on her own pleasure and not caring if it’s too much for him. “Please Evans. Please let me come. Need to come so bad.”

“I don’t care about your needs,” she says, slapping his arse hard. “Perhaps if you weren’t such an arrogant prat, you’d have already earned the right to come. You can’t come until I do. If you do, I’ll make you lick it up and go back to Gryffindor tower wearing only my knickers.”

Black arches his back and makes an animalistic noise that causes her nipples to tingle. She’s done this to him. She’s made him beg, made him wait, made him so desperate to come that he’s willing to do anything she wants. Lily reaches down and pinches her clit, knowing that’s all she needs before she’s finally coming. She fucks him through her orgasm, sweat dripping down her back and her hair sticking to her face as she uses more force, wanting him feel her even after she’s pulled out, wanting to watch him cringe when he sits in potions tomorrow because his arse is still sore from the fucking she’s given him.

“Come now,” she demands, watching him tense and shudder, grunting as he spills his seed on the top of the desk. “That’s a good puppy.” She pets his hair as she keeps riding his arse through his orgasm. When she finally pulls the toy out, she slips it out of her and reaches around him to press that side to his lips. “Suck it. Lick it clean.”

He takes the toy from her and sucks it into his mouth, curling his tongue around it and removing all traces of her come from it. She feels her cunt pulse slightly as she watches him, taking in the way his hair is falling around his pretty face and the way his full lips are swollen from how much he’s been biting them. Lily reaches down to pick up his pants and uses them to wipe herself clean before she pushes her skirt back down and walks around the desk.

“Both sides,” she tells him, waiting to see if he refuses. He looks up at her, a nerve twitching in his cheek, but he opens his mouth and turns the toy around, sucking it as he stares at her with an intense look in his eyes that makes her breath catch. “Fuck.” She reaches up to run her fingers through her hair and licks her lips. “Do you like that, puppy? Like tasting yourself right after having my come on your tongue?”

Black doesn’t answer, but she can see the blush on his cheeks as he lowers his gaze. He licks the toy clean before he hands it back to her. “I hate you,” he whispers, glancing up at her with a confused expression on his face.

“I know you do, puppy.” She reaches down to stroke his cheek and drags her thumb across his plump lips. “Get dressed now. It’s getting late, so we need to get back to the tower before one of your friends comes looking for you.”

“They’re not gonna come looking. They knew I was going out to do a few things tonight,” he admits, standing up and shifting his weight from one foot to the other awkwardly. Lily looks at the desk top and sees his come there. He looks at her and tilts his head slightly. “Did you want me to…”

Lily swallows and slowly nods. “Yeah,” she whispers, biting the inside of her cheek when he leans down and licks up his come from the desk. There’s no way that she can possibly be getting aroused again, not after coming two times. Still, she can feel tingles as she watches Black drag his tongue over the wooden surface. After he’s done, he looks at her and ducks his head slightly. She stares for a moment before she reaches over to stroke his hair. “Good puppy.”

He smiles when he straightens up. It’s a shy smile, which makes him look young and sweet, not like the smug conceited smile he normally shows. Lily likes this one much better. She picks up her robe off the desk and puts it back on, watching him closely as he looks from his wet pants that she’d used to wipe herself to the discarded cotton knickers she’s about to retrieve to put back on. He doesn’t ask as he leans down and picks up her knickers, stepping into them and pulling them up. They’re way too small for him, but she likes seeing the white cotton against the stripes on his arse. When he turns to face her, his cock is barely contained by the fabric, and she feels another tingle in her gut as she blinks at him.

“You’re beautiful, puppy,” she murmurs, walking over to pet his hair gently until he sighs. She presses a quick kiss against the corner of his mouth before she walks past him. “Finish getting dressed. I’ll take you to the tower so no one else catches you out past curfew.”

“Is my lesson over?” He’s fastening his trousers when she looks at him. He tucks his shirt in before picking up his robe. After pulling it on, he looks at her. “Well? Cat got your tongue, Evans?”

She arches a brow and studies him. “Do _you_ think you’ve learned your lesson, Black?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I generally need several classes before I actually learn anything. Besides, I remember hearing about rewards I could earn, so I’d hate to miss out on a chance for those.” He shrugs a shoulder and looks at her in a way that he never has before. “I can keep a secret if you can.”

“Several?” She straightens the collar of her robe, fingers brushing against her prefect badge. Lily smiles slightly, not bothering to gloat over the fact that she’d known he wouldn’t be running to tell Potter about this to ruin that infatuation, even if the reasons are different than she expected. Besides, now that she’s had a taste of Black, she’s curious about Potter. The idea of having both of them on their knees ready to please her is a rather intoxicating image to consider, after all, and she might have only recently turned seventeen, but that doesn’t mean she can’t know what she likes and make goals to strive towards. She always enjoys a challenge. “Well, I guess it’s my duty as your prefect to ensure that you’ve learned everything you need to know.”

“You’re still a bitch,” he informs her, sneering slightly even as he picks up his soggy pants and tucks them into his robe pocket.

“Well, you’re still an arrogant arse, so I guess some things don’t change.” Lily smiles smugly, reaching out to pet his hair as they leave the classroom. “Fortunately, some things do.”

End


End file.
